Kindred Spirits
by We burn brighter togetherr
Summary: Neither of them planned on falling in love ever again. The funny thing about love is, no matter where you stand with it, it finds a way to break through everything. They were made for each other without knowing it. Emma went back for Hook at the beanstalk. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. **

**Never owned OUAT, never will. **

* * *

The moment she stepped out from the giant's lair, she felt guilty.

She contemplated on going back up there to unchain the filthy perverted pirate. Should she? He _did_ get her this far already. Truth be told, she needed him..to help her get back to Storybrooke, of course. She looked up into the horizon. It's been nearly nine and a half hours already.

_I could go back. I still have half an hour to get him._

She has made her decision.

She turned around and walked back into the lair, only to see that Hook was struggling to unchain himself. His wrist was soaked with blood, and his breathing was irregular and in short breaths.

"Bloody hell! This is what I get for helping a bloody damned-" he started to cursed, but was interrupted.

"Hook!" she yelled out his name as she ran forward to him.

His head snapped up at the sound of her voice.

"'Ello, love. Can't get enough of me, can ya?" he smirked, waggling his eyebrows. "I'll let you know, lass, that the feeling is mutual."

"Shut up." she muttered as she unchained him. "Come on, let's go." If she was correct, they had only around twenty minutes to get to the bottom of the beanstalk until Mulan started cutting it.

They quickly descended down the beanstalk. They were barely half way down when the stalk started to shake. Being the clumsy person she was, Emma descended even faster, and lost her footing.

"Oof!"

"Slow down, lass." Hook smirked nonchalantly as he moved beside her. Seeing that they were almost there and that the bean stalk was shaking violently, Hook took Emma into his arms.

"Hold on to me." he ordered.

She looked at him skeptically. "Why?"

"Why, were jumping the rest of the way, darling! What else?"

"Hold on.. _jumping_?" Her eyes grew wide.

"Just hold onto me, princess. Trust me."

The bean stalk shook violently again, and she knew they were running out of time.

Closing her eyes, she inhaled deepy before throwing her arms around Hook's neck and clinging onto him like a lifeline. The next thing she knew, they were falling. She shut her eyes as tight as she could, buried her head into his chest, and held on to Hook even tighter..if that was even possible.

Before she knew it, they were landed and were rolling around in the soft grass. Hook stuck out his foot, stopping them from any further rolling. She finally opened her eyes, and only then did she notice that Hook was straddling her.

"How about we take a little break here and have some fun, eh lass?" he smirked at her.

"In your dreams." she scoffed, and pushed him off of her.

"How did you know that my dreams consisted of you, me, and our lack of clothing? Have you been dreaming of the same thing, love?"

She sighed and started walking through the grass, towards Mulan, Snow, and Aurora.

She can hear him get up on his feet and quickly following behind her. She feels his hand in her hair, and she whirls around, putting one hand on her hip.

"What do you think you're doing?" she snapped.

"Relax, lass. I'm just getting grass out of your fine, luxurious tresses." he winked at her.

She glared at him briefly before turning around and continuing. In the distance, she could see Mulan and snow arguing over whether they should or should not continue cutting the beanstalk while Aurora sat there, waiting for them to stop their bantering.

She felt relieved. She started running towards them, completely forgetting about Hook for a second. It didn't matter though, because she could hear him running to keep up with her and muttering, "You bloody damned princess.." under his breath.

"Snow! Aurora! Mulan!" she shouted, all of their heads turning her way. Snow immediately broke into a grin and ran towards her, encasing her in her arms.

"Emma!" she shouted. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Oh my god, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were hurt up there!" she blurted out, her motherly instincts taking over.

She chuckled. "No, I'm fine."

Her mother's eyes caught sight of the scarf covering her daughter's hand.

"What happened? Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"It's fine. Hook bandaged it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, mom."

She smiled at her, and then walked over to a log and sat down.

Hook sat down next to her.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"You just did."

"I'm serious, lass."

"Shoot."

"Why did you save me up there? Why did you come back for me when you could've left me there to die?" he asked, genuinely curious. He tilted his head slightly, looking like a lost puppy with eyeliner.

"That doesn't matter right now. It's no problem."

"Seriously, love."

They stared each other down for a few minutes before Emma sighed and shifted uncomfortably.

"I honestly don't know. Leaving you up there..just didn't feel right. I knew that we needed you to get back to Storybrooke." she whispered, refusing to look into his ridiculously blue eyes.

"I sense that a certain _princess_ is falling for the infamous Captain Hook, eh?" he winked at her.

She glared at him. "No way in hell, Hook."

"Ah, the time will come, my dear swan."

She shook her head at his ridiculousness and stood up, walking over to Snow and Mulan.

"I got the compass." She said, pulling it out of the pocket of her red leather jacket and showing it to them.

"Perfect. Now..all we need to do is to trick Cora into opening the portal for us and to quickly obtain the wardrobe ashes. She _is_ the only person remaining in this realm who's magical. She's our only option." Mulan replied, pacing back and forth.

"Well.." Snow squirmed uncomfortably. "There's a secret that I've been keeping from you guys.." she sighed deeply before continuing, "I'm magical. It's been in my family for..who knows how long."

Mulan's face brightened. "That's great news, Snow! We can get to Storybrooke quickly then! All we need to do is hide the compass from her, and get the wardrobe ashes before she does. Simple."

"Better said than done," Emma muttered.

Hook looked up at the sky. "My lovely princesses, it's almost nightfall. Shall we settle here for the night?"

"First, we need to get away from the beanstalk. It's only a matter of time before Cora realizes that we have the compass and comes searching for us."

After four hours of trekking through the forest, Emma was exhausted.

"Can we stop here? My feet are killing me." Emma groaned.

"If you wanted me to carry you so badly, you should've just asked, princess." Hook's voice rang out from behind her.

"Never going to happen." she replied, feeling overworked and fatigued, just before she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Emma slowly came back to consciousness, only to be met face-to-face with Hook's cocky smirk.

"Rise and shine, princess."

She groaned. "Where are we? What time is it?" she closed her eyes again.

"I'd say approximately six in the morning, lass." her eyes shot open, and that was when she realized that Hook was carrying her bridal style.

"You mean I slept through all night yesterday?" she asked as she squirmed and struggled to get out of his arms, but to no avail.

"While being in my arms, love." he smirked.

"Why the hell am I still in your arms?" she groaned. She continued kicking and squirming and moving her arms frantically, desperate to get out of his arms.

He grinned and carried her over to Snow, who was busy making a fire.

Hearing them approaching, Snow turned around quickly.

"Thanks, Hook. Good morning, Emma." She smiled softly at her daughter.

Hook gently propped her up against a tree and walked away, throwing her one last smirk in the process.

"How are you feeling?" Her mother asks as Emma glares at Hook's retreating form.

"I've been better."

"You were so fatigued from climbing up the beanstalk and walking that you passed out."

"So you let the insufferable perverted pirate carry me?"

"Well, he was the only one who seemed full of energy at the time, so it made most sense.."

Emma nodded.

"We'll be on our way to our castle to get the wardrobe ashes as soon as we finish breakfast." Snow said as Hook walked up to them with a cocked eyebrow and a small perished pig in his good hand.

"I got us breakfast." he grinned.

* * *

"I feel like crap.." Emma muttered as they set foot on their journey to Snow White and Prince Charming's castle.

"I can easily fix that if you'd let me, love." Hook's voice rang out from behind her as he lightly smacked her bottom.

"I'm standing right here, you know." Snow said from behind them.

Emma turned around and glared daggers at Hook.

"Calm your fucking libido, Hook!"

"I'm a bloke, Emma dear. I have needs." he put his hands, or hand and hook, up in mock surrender.

Only then did he realize that he had just touched Emma Swan.

Hook hasn't touched another woman since Milah died. It's been _300_ years.

She sighed. This was going to be the longest journey of her life.

But she'd do anything to get back to Henry.

* * *

After some walking, they reached water. In the distance, Emma could see the faint outline of a castle, just like the ones from the fairy tales she used to read as a child.

"Hook, where's your boat?"

He reached into his pocket and took out a tiny figurine of a ship.

"This is my baby, The Jolly Roger. Ever since that damned curse took place, it stuck in it's figurine state and it won't come into it's life sized form anymore. Not without magic, of course." he frowned at the tiny figurine.

"Let me see it?" Snow asked somewhat nervously.

Raising an eyebrow, Hook handed her the figurine.

She took it in her palm and closed her fingers around it. She closed her eyes and focused for about five seconds before throwing it into the water.

"Avast! That's my-" Hook protested, but shut his mouth and stared, completely dumbfounded, when the figurine sprang to life size. "How-"

She just smiled. "We can sort that out later. Right now, we should go."

He shrugged, and hopped onto his ship.

"Oh, how I've missed my baby." he whispered to himself as he walked around, admiring his own ship.

Emma rolled her eyes. She sighed and walked onboard.

She walked around, admiring the ship. Behind her, she could hear Hook setting sail. She leaned against the rail and closed her eyes, loving the smell of the ocean and the breeze.

"Beautiful, isn't she? The Jolly Roger." she heard Hook whisper into her ear from behind her, his body flush against hers, and his arms rested on both of her sides, gripping onto the railing.

She was trapped.

Immediately, something inside her snapped.

"Hook- I don't have time for _this_, whatever it is. Stop your shameless flirting right here and right now! I have a son to get back to, and whatever you're doing isn't helping!" She snapped as she turned around and looked him dead in the eye.

Looking like a wounded puppy, he removed his arms from the railing and stuffed his hand and hook into his pockets. Without another word, he trudged silently over to the steering wheel and looks out into the ocean and absent mindedly rubbing his forearm, where he had his tattoo dedicated to Milah.

Emma, meanwhile, stormed off into her cabin below deck.

_Who does he think he is?_ she fumed.

She paced back and forth, for awhile in her room, when a shrill scream came from down the hall.

Immediately, Emma ran out of her room and barged into Aurora's room, where Snow and Mulan were trying to calm down a crying Aurora, who was telling them of her nightmare.

"I- I saw a little boy in there too. He was hurt, and scared. He had a huge burn on him." She sobbed before continuing. "He said that he came from Storybrooke, and tha-"

"He said he came from Storybrooke? Did he say anything else about himself?" Emma chimed in, her eyes widening.

"He- He said his name was Henry." she replied as Emma's eyes widened.

* * *

"Emma! Calm down! Please," Snow begged to the raging girl, who was in her cabin and was pacing back and forth after throwing whatever she saw at the walls.

"Calm down? How can I calm down, knowing that Davi- I mean, Dad and Regina are _actually_ letting Henry get hurt?! They're risking his life! My son's life is on the line here!" she yelled, pulling at her hair.

"Emma! I'm sure they know what they're doing. Besides, they probably have help from Gold. I've had the same burn before, in the exact same spot! And look, I'm still here. Emma, it's going to be fine.." Snow said, trying to calm down her daughter and leaving out the part where she had almost been sent to the doctor back before the curse when she had that same exact severe burn.

"No! They're putting too much at risk!" she yelled once again, picking up one of many small bottles of rum and throwing it at the wall, injuring her hand in the process. She sat down on her bed.

Sighing, Snow stood up and walked away, knowing that her daughter needed time alone.

Right then and there, Hook came walking in.

"Woah, lass. Why do you have to go around throwing my rum, eh? I pay for that stuff." Hook smirked at her scowling face.

"Not the place or time, Hook."

"Look, Emma." he sighed before continuing. "I'm sorry for- for whatever I did back up there. Alright? So please just stop being a sourpuss!"

She looked down and began to sob, her eyes unwilling to meet his.

_Is she on her freaking period or something?_ Killian thought to himself before sighing.

"Lass, what's the problem?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice, as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

She just shook her head, choking back another sob.

"Well, whatever it is..I'm certain it'll all turn out well in the end, love." She shook her head once more.

He sighed. "Look at me." he said as he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face, forcing her to make eye contact with her, but she closes her eyes. "Emma, look at me."

She does for a few seconds, and then bursts into more tears.

Hesitantly, Hook took Emma into his arms and held her there, while she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest.

He sighed and stroked her tresses, the gesture feeling oddly familiar to him.

Before he knew it, she was asleep.


	3. AN

Moved to:

"captainswanproblems"

This story is discontinued for the time being.


End file.
